vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Hardy Hound
|-|Boss Form= |-|Friend Form= Summary Hardy Hound (マイティードッグ Maitī Doggu) is a Boss Yo-kai who makes prominent appearances within Yo-kai Watch 2 and Yo-kai Watch Blasters. A mutual friend of Rubeus J, the enemy of Venoct, Rubeus told Venoct that Hardy Hound was far superior to Rubeus himself. Often described as a White weapon of mass destruction, he eats the frozen souls of those who cross him. Despite this, he has a friend form with much smaller proportions but still has the same deadly power. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-B Name: Hardy Hound Origin: Yo-Kai Watch Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Ice-Attribute, A Rank, Charming Tribe Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Reactive Power Level, Invisibility, Ice Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Fire Manipulation (Control and create fire that can melt steel), Explosion Manipulation via Skull bombs, Transformation, Statistics Reduction (Can lower a foe's strength greatly), Immunity to own explosions, Soul Manipulation, Elemental Magic, Soul Absorption and Transmutation (Can turn his victim's soul into an ice cream cone, which Hardy Hound can consumption), Curse Inducement, Fear Inducement and Paralysis Inducement via Inspiritment, Purification (Type 1, 2 and 3) Attack Potency: City level (Stated to be superior to Rubeus J) Speed: At least High Hypersonic. Likely Speed of Light Lifting Strength: Class K (Comparable to Devourer, who can lift 300 ton dumbbells), likely Class M Striking Strength: City Class Durability: City level Stamina: High (Able to fend off entire teams of Yo-kai by himself) Range: Standard melee range to Tens of meters with explosions and skull bombs Standard Equipment: Skull Bombs, Other bombs, Backpack Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Line of Fire:' Hardy Hound chucks a skull bomb in a straight line *'Bombs Away:' Hardy Hound throws a few skull bombs into the air, spreading them out. Once on the ground, they explode after a few seconds *'Bomb Blitz:' Hardy Hound sets down a bomb to explode over a set amount of time. *'Big Offense Drop:' Hardy Hound decreases a foe's strength greatly by inspiriting them. *'Exploding Strike:' Hardy Hound drops a lot of bombs, dealing massive damage. *'Down Boy:' Hardy Hound jumps in the air with great height, only to ground pound on nearby opponents. *'Hardy Hook:' Hardy Hound does a quick swipe with his hands, creating a shockwave. *'Power Attack:' Hardy Hound does a physical strike with enhanced power by extra fighting spirit. *'Pebble:' Hardy Hound use earth magic to attack. Can be charged to be more powerful. *'Blizzard:' Hardy Hound sends a blizzard that rains hail on opponents. *'Curse of Fear:' Hardy Hound insprits a foe to induce fear upon them, causing them to be paralyzed. *'Bombardment: '''Skull bombs burst out of Hardy Hound's backpack and spread all over the battlefield. *'Skullduggery: Hardy Hound curses the opponent with an undetachable bomb that will explode unless they have the proper purification means or enter a circle to remove the curse '''Feats: *At 10% his physical output, he made a huge hole in a mountain by kicking a soccer ball. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Game Characters Category:Spirits Category:Monsters Category:Demons Category:Element Users Category:Fire Users Category:Earth Users Category:Ice Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Youkai Category:Explosion Users Category:Curse Users Category:Animals Category:Dogs Category:Yo-Kai Watch Category:Tier 7